Kuro Chat Rooms
by DaddysAngel1013
Summary: In their free time our favorite demons and servants and masters spend their free time chatting away gleefully and wasting their hours away typing their sorrows away.
1. Ciel and Alois

**Hello my lovely! So I am writing a kuroshitsuji chat room fan fiction! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sigh, I still don't own black Butler or its characters**

* * *

_(Alois Trancy Has logged on)_

Alois: Hello Ciel!

Ciel: What are you doing here!?

Alois: I'm sorry, do you not want me here, Ciely? 3

Ciel: don't call me Ciely!

Alois: I'm sorry Ciely-Bear!l

Ciel: that is no better

Alois: OMG we should totally hang out some! I can lick you again, I know you like that ;) 3

Ciel: No! No hanging out and no licking, that's revolting!

Alois: Oh Cicely, you know I like it when you at hard to get ;) why must you tease me so ;( \3

Ciel: :(... *glare*... idiot

Alois: BTW if it is so revolting, why did you blush ;D 3

...

Alois: hello?

...

Alois: CIELY!

...

_(Ciel Phantomhive has logged off)_

_Alois: :''(_

_(Alois Trancy has logged off)_

* * *

So did you guys enjoy that? Is it something I should continue? Let me know, read and review!l


	2. Grell And Sebastian

**Here I am with chapter two! Did you miss me? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the masterpiece that is kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

(Grell Sutcliff has logged on)

Grell: BASSY!

Sebby: good god...

Grell: Oh BASSY you have no idea his long I have waited to speak to you! It has been a whole seven hours since I saw you last! You should be ashamed of yourself for leaving a lust filled girl to defend for herself!

Sebby: well I have no idea how to reply to that.

Grell: how about with an 'I love you'

Sebby: I'm sorry but hell no.

(William T. Spears has logged on)

Will: grell is this really what you have been spending your time on?

Grell: well, umm well?

Sebby: haha you got in .

(Ciel Phantomhive has logged on)

Ciel: SEBASTIAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON HERE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UP HERE FIVE MINUTES AGO WITH MY TEA! WHERE THE HELL HQVE YOU BEEN!?

Grell: haha you got in trouble

Will: shut up grell.

Sebby: ugh

(Sebastian and Ciel have logged off)

* * *

**So did you enjoy this! Read and review:) I may even update again today! And check out my death note fic "What happens to a Whammy Boy"**


	3. the reapers and the drama

**im so sorry about my shity short chapters. It is just hard to get these up because i don't have a computer. I write these and upload these on my phone whenever I have a chance. I really wish I could update more. Though the least I could do for you is make my chappys longer so here we go. Oh BTW a characters actions off the computer are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own black butler or the characters but I sure as hell wish I did.**

* * *

(William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, and The Undertaker has logged on)

Ron: HAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOSH! Will when I first read your name I thought it said Will I Am Spread! HAHAHA

Grell: clearly you need new glasses, my friend?

Will: how the fuck did you get that out of my name?

Grell: WILLY HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE!

Will: I do what I want *thug face6

Ron: watch out, we got a badass over here 0.0 *holds hands in front of me sarcastically*

Grell: WILLIAM OH WILLIAM WOULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY SCYTHE!

Will: no

Grell:Please

Will: stop being a bitch. You will get it back when your suspension is released.

Ron: what did he do to get in trouble?

Will: he was being himself.

Grell: how dare you speak to me like that! And I thought you loved me!

Will: since when have I ever shown signs of loving you.

(Ronald Knox has logged out)

Grell: why did he leave.

Will: he accidently cut up his leg with the mower.

Grell: why am I not surprised.

(Sebastian Michaelis has logged on)

Sebby: hello.

Grell: BASSY ITS BEEN SO LONG! LOVE AND MISS YOU SO MUCH! WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME!

Sebby: I'm out.

(Sebastian Michaelis has logged off)

Grell: SEBASTIAN HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A LADY IN LOVE! GETTING ME ALL TEASED AND AROUSED THEB JUST LEAVING! WILLY WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE WHERE BASSY LEFT OFF AROUSING ME!

Will: hell no.

(William T. Spears has logged off)

Grell: NOOOOOOOOo

* * *

(Snake and Meyrin have logged on)

Meyrin: hello snake.

Snake: who do you have a crush on, says wordsworth

Meyrin: ? That is private information.

Snake: who is it, says oscar

Meyrin: none of your business, no it isn't

Snake: please tell.

Meyrin: why do you care?

Snake: because I really like you. Says Oscar

Meyrin: oh I'm sorry, I like finny.

Snake: oh I got to go.

_Snake turned off his computer and laild in his bed sulking for hours. He eventually ran out of tears. He loved Meyrin so much but she loves Finny and now he is heart broken._

* * *

**ok so this I feel was longer. Tell me if you enjoy reading the character actions and if it adds any to the story. Tell me your thoughts. Critism welcomed. Read and review. Bye**


End file.
